


Refrain

by bonespell



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Everything Hurts, Hurt No Comfort, I’m Tears, OW, Tears, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i’m grieving, very short by my standards, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonespell/pseuds/bonespell
Summary: Tubbo is with Ranboo when he receives the news - Tommy has died in prison.For a moment, Tubbo can’t process it. He stands there, sunlight warming his dark hair, clenching his fingers tighter around the logs he’s carrying for the hotel. He sees, from the corner of his eye, Ranboo give him a concerned look.Tubbo places down the wood, slowly, carefully. He steps one, two steps back, and suddenly the world itself is roaring in his ears. He can’t hear, can’t think. The angry letter of the message on the communicator is there, in front of him, and it echoes through his head-Tubbo opens his mouth and screams.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 37
Kudos: 379





	Refrain

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been an hour but i am nothing if not an adhd-induced speedrunner of all things
> 
> dudududu but visibly pained

Tubbo is with Ranboo when he receives the news - Tommy has died in prison.

For a moment, Tubbo can’t process it. He stands there, sunlight warming his dark hair, clenching his fingers tighter around the logs he’s carrying for the hotel. He sees, from the corner of his eye, Ranboo give him a concerned look.

Tubbo places down the wood, slowly, carefully. He steps one, two steps back, and suddenly the world itself is roaring in his ears. He can’t hear, can’t think. The angry letter of the message on the communicator is there, in front of him, and it echoes through his head-

Tubbo opens his mouth and screams. He cannot hear it, but he screams and screams and screams. There are arms around him then, lanky and long and familiar, and a shaking body holding him close. A hand in his hair. 

When Tubbo’s hearing finally returns, and he can hear more than the blood rushing in his ears, Ranboo’s voice manages to filter in. Ranboo is asking him what’s wrong, and Tubbo can tell he’s trying for comfort, but he can hear the panic in Ranboo’s tone.

Tubbo cannot speak through his sobs - when was the last time he cried like this? Surely not for a long time, if ever. He’s never cried like this in front of others before, either. Well, he had with Tommy-

_Tommy_.

Tubbo breaks harder.

He slides out of Ranboo’s arms and to his knees. He feels Ranboo frantically follow him - and he holds up his communicator for his friend to see. Ranboo’s sharp intake of breath is enough to confirm it to be true, and not Tubbo hallucinating - Dream’d killed Tommy again. For the final time.

Dream finally succeeded in taking his Tommy from him. Tubbo’s lost his other half, his everything, his platonic soulmate, and he can’t breathe. He can’t think. He sobs and sobs and sobs and Ranboo doesn’t let him pull away to protect him from the water- he lets Tubbo cry into his jacket.

Tubbo’s Tommy has been taken from him. His Tommy is gone. There, in the end, was nothing Tubbo could even do.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ranboo is shaking still on his walk home. 

Between the shock of Tommy’s final death and Tubbo’s heart wrenching screams, he can barely organize his thoughts. Tommy wasn’t the one he thought’d be next - hell, Tommy was someone Ranboo thought would be the last to go. He was always too stubborn to lay down and die.

Tommy’d barely even known him, the first time he’d saved Ranboo. He kept doing it after that, and stayed friendly even in his hardest times - despite what others tell him, Ranboo knows Tommy was good at heart and good in his soul. He was a kid, like Ranboo, and he’ll never get to become an adult.

Ranboo’s breathing is getting more erratic, but he can’t stop it. He makes his way into Techno’s house, closing the door and leaning back on it. Techno looks up at him from the couch.

“What’s wrong?” Techno asks, as monotonous as ever. Ranboo tries his best to steady his breathing before responding, willing himself not to cry. He doesn’t want to deal with the sting.

“Tommy,” Ranboo gasps as Techno walk up to him, taking his arms so he doesn’t collapse. “Dream- he- Tommy’s dead.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Techno freezes. He manages to keep his breathing even for as long as he holds Ranboo against his chest, his sleeve pressed to Ranboo’s eyes so his tears don’t burn him. Tommy is gone. His baby brother is dead.

The hole Wilbur left was massive, but Techno’d still had heart left. He’d taken in Tommy, who was on the verge of death, and had housed and fed and clothed him. He’d held Tommy through broken sobs and consoled him through angry fits and done everything he could. He’d done it because he’d loved Tommy.

Even after the betrayal, he’d never stopped loving Tommy. How could he?

Tommy’s being gone has taken the little heart that Wilbur left behind. The last time Techno cried, he was barely eleven. Now, he sinks against his bedroom door and lets a sob rack through his chest and tears slip from his eyes.

His baby brother is dead. He’d promised to protect him. Techno’d _promised_ Tommy he’d protect him. Did he die scared? Did he die alone? Even Wilbur had had Phil to hold him as he died.

Techno’s gut says Tommy died alone and scared with the person who’d hurt him most, and Techno hates himself all the more.

A voice in his head says he shouldn’t blame himself, but he does. He does and he can and he will, because this is his fault. If he’d done his _job_ -

Techno shakes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jack spins her around when he tells her, and she laughs joyfully. It’s an act - by all means, she should be _ecstatic_ that he’s gone. It’s been her goal for so long, and yet-

Niki thinks of the boy who used to come to her bakery with his jacket lapels crooked, slamming down coins on her counter and asking her how her morning’s been so far as she gets him his usual. She thinks of the boy who’d put her and Tubbo between him and his vengeful brothers in Pogtopia, fearful but determined.

Niki’s starting to think she was disillusioned. She sits now, alone, in her house. She’s staring blankly into a wall - Tommy’d died to Dream, and she doubts Dream would hold his hand. She never meant to see Wilbur’s fate befall Tommy.

The rage clouding her vision has cleared, and all she can do is mourn for the boy she considered her little brother.

She never wanted this. Not really.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wilbur feels it when Tommy dies - Tommy’s lifeline is directly tied to him. He’d made sure of that.

He screams when Tommy dies - Schlatt puts a concerned hand on his back and almost asks if he’s okay before he realises. Wilbur pushes Schlatt’s hand away and flees to the overworld, hoping to find his brother’s spirit before anyone else does.

Wilbur cannot find him, hours later. Tommy is nowhere to be seen - he looks everywhere, scours everything. His brother’s line is tugged taut - he doesn’t know why, but it concerns him nonetheless. He doesn’t even know what it means.

Wilbur sits atop Eret’s massive tower, overlooking what used to be his nation.

“Oh, Tommy,” He says, mournfully, to nobody in particular. The wind. “Where are you? What have you done?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tommy pounds his fists against the glass.

**Author's Note:**

> give me back my favourite character or i’ll cry. i’ll do it
> 
> comments please. everything hurts
> 
> links (come say hi/and or yell at me for my sins!!!)
> 
> tumblr: http://bonespell.tumblr.com/
> 
> instagram: https://instagram.com/bonespell._?igshid=ldttylwcn5ke


End file.
